Shugo Chara Dreams
by Ameyoke
Summary: THESE ARE ACTUALY DREAMS I'VE HAD ABOUT SHUGO CHARA. There are currently 2, and more dream depends about the dreams I have in the future... This fic- ...Dreams have IkutoxAmu and KukaixYaya in them.
1. Dream 1: Rescue Reversal

_**NOTE: THESE ARE ALL DREAMS I HAD, THAT IS NOT A LIE. I CANNOT WRITE MORE UNTIL I ACTUALLY PHYSICALLY HAVE MORE DREAMS ABOUT SHUGO CHARA.**_

* * *

_**3-10-09**_

I had a dream last night. I had a dream that I was Amu in Shugo Chara, and we were fighting against Easter in the final battle. Ikuto was under their control. We ran up the stairs, and Tadase was there looking at me.

"Amu-chan… How do you feel about me?"

"…Tadase-kun…" I looked at him, and then I looked away. Suddenly, X-Eggs approached us.

"Quick! Miki! Let's Chara Change!"

"No. Not until you say your true feelings loud and clear." I looked at her and Ran and Miki and Su. I blushed uncomfortably and ran away. After all, there were so many choices for guys, but I had already made my choice… But it's embarassing if I confess it to the wrong person…!

I arrived at the top of a balcony above a huge room where Ikuto was fighting the rest of the guardians. I jumped onto this sort of chandelier thing and breathed in.

"I LOVE IKUTO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Ikuto heard me, as did everyone else. Was the spell broken…?

"I LOVE YOU, IKUTO!!! YOU MADE ME HAPPY WHEN I WAS SAD, YOU SAW ME FOR MY TRUE SELF, AND YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT ME!!! WELL, I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME!!!" I yelled as hard as I could. He looked up and his eyes were clear. He smiled. He smiled not evilly, but with a clear, happy smile. Tears came down my cheeks, tears of joy.

Suddenly, I lost my balance and fell to my knees on the chandellier. It was being shaken by Easter. I could fall off of it any moment…! Then, I saw Ikuto transform into a little cat and jump all the way up to where I was. I heard him whisper behind me.

"I'm going to get you down, but it's a long way. Don't be scared, I'm with you." He put his hands on my bare shoulders, but I felt a slight stab from a claw on my right shoulder… Maybe while he was transforming. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell and fell… I thought to myself 'Are we going to die…? When I reach that bottom, am I going to die…?' I held onto him tighter, knowing that I needed to trust him, and that's what I did. The pain in my stomach lifted when I felt warm in Ikuto arms. I looked at him. We had made it. All because I trusted Ikuto. All because I loved Ikuto. I smiled softly, and he returned the gesture.

…And this is where the dream ended.

* * *

This dream felt so real... I could feel the shaking of the chandellier, and Ikuto's claws in my arms.


	2. Dream 2: Snowy Resort

**_May_**

I had another dream last night about Shugo Chara. All of the Shugo Chara cast was at a ski resort.

First, there was a kind of a Harvest Moon setting. Amu wanted Ikuto's dad (fake dad?) to accept her relationship with Ikuto as his girlfriend. She went to a little store and bought something that looked like a ball. The shopkeeper told her to be careful with it, because it might explode (?!) if she dropped it. Amu bought it and went to the father, who looked like a little, short fat doll. He had a curly mustache (Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, anyone?). The father liked her a bit, but then she tripped and dropped it. It exploded on him, and his hearts went down to NEGATIVE FOUR. He started yelling at her, and she ran out. She decided to go on a forbidden ski slope to look for something to give him in apology. After she didn't come back, Ikuto suited up in ski gear and went to look for her on his snowboard.

In my last dream, I didn't have any KukaixYaya images. NOW I got my wish. Yaya was worried about Amu, and went to look for her, even though she couldn't snowboard very well at all. Kukai ran after her, and in a blizzard, she hurt her ankle. He took her into an igloo (I guess he built one at the speed of light?) and hugged her to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry Kukai…" She sniffled, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, it's OK, don't cry…" He smiled gently and kissed her on her cheek, kissing her tears away. He kept kissing her cheek. Then, they looked at each other, and they kissed on the lips.

"Amu!!!" Ikuto called for Amu in the blizzard, then he saw her on the ground, cold and almost gone. "Amu…!" Ikuto pulled her into a cave and held her in his arms. He pulled down her shirt and his and tried to keep her warm, and kissed her softly on the lips, truing to give her air.

"Ungh… Ikuto…?" She looked at him weakly. He smiled relieved, and she hugged him as tight as she could, and he did the same.

…And this is where the dream ended.

* * *

I can't tell you how HAPPY I was to get some KukaixYaya in there. BUT WHY HARVEST MOON MAGICAL MELODY?! I WASN'T EVEN PLAYING IT! I haven't in a year from this time...


End file.
